2012-08-30 Big Game Hunters
When gunshots ring out in a park in the middle of Metropolis, you would expect police response. But since there's also a small scale gang-fight across town, the police are a bit busy. The fact that the guns are mostly silenced too so there's that. And with something screwing up cellphone service, it doesn't look like the cops are coming. And since the Man of Steel is reportedly away from Metropolis, a certain group isn't expecting any trouble. Several armed men have been sighted in Centenial Park. Some are weilding more high tech weapons than others but all seem to be tracking something. A small command center of sorts has been set up by a fountain, a trio of men there working radioes and checking monitors in a van. Somewhere in the park, Tasmanian Devil slumps against a tree. With a growl, he pulls several darts out of his arms and chest. He'd been ambushed after breaking up a mugging and whatever was in the darts was strong enough to have him sluggish. "Bloody hell," he slurs. Metropolis isn't Spider-Girl's home turf, but she likes the city. It has lots of tall buildings and the sights aren't /quite/ as familiar as the ones back home, so she visits often, when she needs to get her mind off of things... and, wouldn't you know it, it always provides a solid distraction. Gunfire draws Spider-Girl to the park like a... well, like a superhero to gunfire, frankly. It's a thing with them. She releases a line of webbing at the end of a swing and lands solidly within one of the park's many trees with a loud rustling of leaves, and after a moment, her head pops up out of the foliage for a look around to take in the situation. This is feeling... different. Sam was using the GPS this time. Hand to God, Spider-Girl. He needed a piece for the truck and some guy in Metropolis of all places had it. He's leaving campus when he hears the gunfire. Wisely, he parks where he is and leaves the poor truck there as he takes off at a slow pace--slow for flying, faster than running. Bullets don't worry him much. What they do to other people does. The Man of Steel might be out of Metropolis but the X-Man of Steel happens to be in it. Following up on the earthquake off the coast, Colossus was at the Hall of Justice but everyone needs a break and when dinner time rolled around, he headed off into the city to give himself a change of scenery. Wearing the red mask he uses when he isn't metal, he's munching on a hot dog from a vendor in the park and strolling along one of the paths while ignoring the stares from other park goers. When the faint pop of a gunshot reaches him, he proves to onlookers he is the real thing as he shifts to metal and removes the mask. And Sentinalia? Well, she was actually doing her rounds of the major 'crime' cities. On her way back from Chicago, she decided to circuit around to Metropolis. Especially when Father informed her there was a gang fight going on there. Not being particularly experienced, when she sees a couple of super-powered people heading to or through the park, she swerves over there, expecting that THIS is where said gang is doing its activity. Guys with guns? People with hardware they probably shouldn't have? In a park? Yeah, that seems nefarious enough, to her, to merit er attention. So she breaks off to go investigate. If nothing else, she'll get to see the park. No one messes with Lois' cellphone service and gets away with it! Alright, anyone can mess with Lois' cell service and there really isn't much she could do about it except write a scathing article about it. The gunfire in the normally peacful Centennial Park coupled with the cops on the other side of town has Lois pondering where to go to see waht's happening. The Park is closer to the office, and if there are no cops, there's bound to be trouble. The Daily Planet reporter heads to the Park, messenger bag drapped across her chest, sPhone in hand with the camera app turned on. Lois is recording the things, phone pointed at the command center. Cell service may be down, but the on board computer in her phone still works. She'll just have to upload it later. So intent on being the nosy reporter, she seems not to realize there are heroes around until the XMan of Steel glints into being. Lois looks up from the phone display to confirm it with her own eyes. At the command center, the men there don't seem to even care about bystanders. They're all wearing various masks and goggles to hide who they are but when people start chattering excitedly about a superhero, they look up. There's a moment of silence before they move. One at the radios starts sending out a message. "We have a cape, I repeat we have a cape. Standby for more information." Another of the men steps forward to get in the way of Lois' camera. "We're going to have to ask you turn that off, miss," he grunts out. And yet a third man steps towards Colossus. This one's in a suit and tie with his mask. "Pardon me. Is there something we can help you with?" he asks, british accent obvious. The first bit of high tech stuff Sentinalia comes across? A few remote contol helicopters with cameras and small weapons attached. They're looking for something and when one spots the woman in armor, it starts to orbit her curiously. The first group Sam comes across happens to be one of the lower tech crew. Three men, two armed with rifles and one with a bow and arrow. They're checking tracks in dirt and broken plants to follow something. When they hear Sam coming, they all look his way and scowl. Spider-Girl gets lucky and finds a beasty. Or rather Tasmanian Devil. The slightly drugged hero lets out a startled noise when the teenager in costume pops out of the tree. "This way! I heard something!" a woman's voice comes from a few feet away. Spider-Girl will be able to see a pair of identical armed women heading in Taz's direction. Judging by the weapons they have, they're the ones that shot him with those darts. Ruh roh. Spider-Girl is not sure who she startled, but he isn't looking so good... and she seems to have drawn attention his way. Well, crud. She isn't sure who /any/ of these people are, but this does not look like a fair fight to her, and that's enough to spur her into action... ...which, in this case, means that Spider-Girl hops out of the tree to land in the path of the two armed women, whom she favors with a big sunny smile. "Wabbit season?" she suggests, waving at their weapons. "Or duck?" Sam is pretty sure this isn't a boy scout project here. "Can I help y'all," he asks cheerfully as he comes down to earth in front of them. Pity all that energy around his feet obscures the very stuff they're looking at. How does a kid from the backwoods know better? They're not going far in any other direction, anyway, because Sam's shields are cutting them off Well. That's mildly disconcerting. Sentinalia lifts an arm, one of the panels on it rising and glowing an eerie purple-ish black color. In that grim, raspy voice that the suit seems so fond of, she speaks, whilst pointing that arm at said remote control helicopter (she's a bit of a thug herself sometimes). "Present your permits for this activity, or stand down and be apprehended." Yes, she's talking to the camera of the little helicopter,"If you refuse to comply, I will employ suppressive measures." She still hasn't really gotten the banter down well, but what was it Father told her...? Oh yes. A little politeness goes a long way. "Please." Colossus pauses when the man approaches and looks him over. "We? Who is we?" Pause. "And why are you wearing a bunny mask?" Since the guy mentions a group, he looks around for others and frown a moment as he spots someone. "Miss Lane." he calls. "Are you a part of this?" "Oh, right. Sure. No problem," Lois says holding her off hand up in a 'I surrender' while her other hand slides the phone into the pocket of her blazer. "All put away," she adds with a smile hoping to seem like a good complaicent woman who does what she's told. "Sorry about that. Just out taking shots of the park. Nice place, don't you think? Especially to set up a... whachamacallit," Lois adds, leaning to one side to 'innocently' look at the command center. Because she's not a reporter. /Honest/! Just don't look at the press badge clipped to the front of her messenger bag resting against her hip. Her innocent act lasts until Colossus calls her out by name. Her smile turns a shade closer to 'busted', and she slowly looks over at Colosus. She's got to give that boy lessons in Media. "Oh my stars and garters! The metal man from the Justice League," Lois calls out, one hand to her pocket the other to her lips as her mouth forms a little 'o' before it moves to point at Colossus. Inwardly, she's hoping the thugs take the 'bait' and go after Colossus and forget that he just called her Miss Lane, the investigative reporter from the Daily Planet, whose building is all but adjancent to the park. Her violet eyes shifty sidewise from Colossus to the man whom addressed her, to see if he bought it or not. The man straightens his tie as Colossus speaks to him. "Regulation," is all he says in reply to the mask issue. The other questions are ignored. "We are currently tracking a dangerous animal and would ask you to please not interfere," the man goes on. He frowns when the radios start calling in reports of other heroes, shaking his head. The man in front of Lois just gives her a mildly annoyed grunt. Complying or not, he's not happy. While his cohorts take the bait, he doesn't. He just glares at her. "Hand over the phone. No pictures or video of our operation is permitted." The helicopter gives no reply to Sentinaia. It hovers there for a moment before the weapons fire and send a pair of high-powered taser prongs right at her. There's a lot of cursing from the men as the dust is kicked up. They send angry glares Sam's way before leveling their weapons on him. "Get lost before we put you in the ground." Taz jumps slightly when Spider-Girl leaps away. He leans out to watch as the women are startled by Spider-Girl. They reflexively aim their weapons her way but lower them after a moment. "Monster season. Now go home and play with your dolls, kid," one of the women replies. The other looks up to spot Taz and opens fire with her tranq-gun. "There it is!" she calls, Taz running for it. "Out off the way, kid!" the women grunt as they try to pass her. "Did they just call me 'kid'?" Spider-Girl asks to noone in particular, and just like that, she's chosen a side. She has a driver's license, damn it! THAT MAKES HER AN ADULT. As the pair try to pass her, she doesn't budge, and makes a grab for the guns with either hand. "Sorry. This looks like more fun than Barbies." "You can try, but I wouldn't suggest it," Sam says mildly. "The ricochet's the devil." He closes the shield over them for the moment as he takes off to get another look at the scene. He's got sharp eyes, being a hunter himself, he immediately tracks the motion of an animal running scared and drops another shield down behind whatever's trying to get away. It's not hunting season, people. Oh, look. It's shooting something. If she had a mouth, she'd frown. Instead, Sentinalia's hand blurrs, snatching the prongs out of the air, assisted by the suit. The suit's AI registers to her: |"Some sort of electrical discharge weapon. Possibly lethal. A high current. Level 1 use of force IS suggested."| To which, Sentinalia responds: |"Thanks. I appreciate it. Can I have some Wagner? Anything, really, will be fine."| She turns up the built in loud-spear,"ATTENTION, OPERATOR. YOUR ACTIONS HAVE BEEN JUDGED HOSTILE. I AM RESPONDING AS SUCH." Then she fires the maser mounted on her arm in the direction of the helicopter. Okay. Maybe it's overkill, but... IT SHOT AT HER. And that upsets her a little bit. Colossus turns slowly to get a full view of the park before looking back down at the man. "A dangerous animal? I see no police. The park has not been cordoned off. And animal control does not wear suits and bunny masks. You will show me your identification, da?" It's not really a question. At the sound of someone on a loudspeaker, he looks up, trying to determine the direction. What is it with people trying to take her phone away? Lois frowns at the man in front of her, as she backsteps away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to see some ID, Daffy," replies the reporter stubbornly, arms folding over her chest, all the while knowing that the mic on the phone in her jacket pocket is picking up every word, including the bull-horn voice from above. She half glances in that direction, not fully taking her eyes off the man in front of her. "That doesn't sound good," she quips. Yes, they just called you a kid, Spider-Girl. They're not nice people. The guns are easy to grab since the women aren't expecting it but they don't let go. "Hands off, brat!" one woman demands, trying to pull her weapon free. The other just pulls the trigger on the tranq-gun. The men by Sam don't listen. The ones with the guns open fire. The storm of curses and pained noises that come right after suggest they have learned that lesson. The helicopter explodes when blasted. For a moment there's no reply from anywhere. And then several more copters start rising from the park and firing at their tasers at her. The man in front of Lois just shakes his head. Instead of ID, he pulls out a hand gun and points it at her. "Phone, now." The suited man sighs at Colossus. "I am afraid I am not at liberty to give you that information. Perhaps we can work out a deal?" he says, taking out a check book. Before anything more can be said, the radios flare to life. "Hostiles engaged! Target is headed for your location! Repeat, target is headed" the radio is cut off by the drugged Taz crashing through the bushes nearby and flopping onto the pavement. By now, the few civillians that had remained are fleeing as Taz tries to get up. That's the thing about having the proportionate strength of a spider. Most guns -- /most/ guns -- can be dealt with very effectively by sharply twisting one's wrist while gripping the barrel, as Spider-Girl has a go at demonstrating here. Whether she breaks them or not, she gives both a sharp yank in towards herself to try and draw the two gun(wo)men in for an inelegant headbutt. So don't call Spider-Girl a brat, basically. Well. That's, not polite. That's not polite at all! Sentinalia's well-protected in her suit, but darnit, there are a LOT of those things. She could probably ignore any two or three of those... But she's never actually tested the limits of her suit's electrical insulation. Flying around like a mad-woman, she manages to dodge most of the darts... But those damned things begin to add up for a while, every time they find a nook or cranny to stick in, up to the point that the AI informs her, finally: |"Shifting system resources to electrical insulation. Automatically marking and tracking. Combat Maser switching to auto-solution mode. Tactical assistance offline."| In other words, the suit's too busy making sure everything keeps protecting its rider to keep giving her advice. So she opens the maser on her other arm and begins firing, quickly at the helicopters. Between the developing shakiness from the suit, and fact that her guns are basically auto-aiming rather poorly, it suddenly means those combat maser shots are a bit more wild... and way less accurate. Well, none of this is neighborly at all. In the evening light, Sam gets a good look at all of it and goes after Taz, who seems to be the most likely target of all of this fuss. He heads that way, making sure to stay between the poor thing and its pursuers, and slaps a shield in the face of the first people to fire his way. This is just ridiculous. These hunters are not only off their rockers, they're terrible people. Colossus looks over at the sound of something crashing through the bushes and starts toward Taz. Between Nightcrawler and Wildebeest, he's plenty familiar with furry humanoids. "Is this the dangerous animal you are hunting? And endangering the public with gunfire and explosions? You will stop immediately or I will stop you." Pause. "Cannonball?" At the sight of the handgun in her face, Lois stops moving backward. Her frown slides to a very unpleasantly neutral face. "Wow. Moron-of-the-Year just called. You've been nominated," Lois quips at him flatly as she brings her hands up in that 'my hands are up' motion. If he wants her phone, he's going to have to step in close and dip his hand into her coat pocket. Which would bring him in nice and close for the patented Sarah Bullock army brat self-defense aikido hip throw - disarm move. Message: Don't put a gun in Lois' face even if Superman's out of town. Darts shoot by Spider-girl as the metal twists the gun-women are clonked together. One manages to say something unpleasant to her before they slump down. She might notice a few other people with guns running by in the direction Taz went. Thankfully fo Sentinalia, each helicopter only has two shots loaded into it before it needs to withdraw and head back for a reload. If she tracks them, she'll find a van with a nerdy pair inside. One controls the copters and the other sets about reloading the tasers. And even more thankfully, the number of copters makes evading masers hard so as many that get shots in also get blasted out of th air. The big man gives Lois another glare before stepping in. Of course once flipped he's just going to stare up at the sky in surprise. "The hell..." Taz doesn't give much reply other than falling back down. "Bloody hell, who's shakin' the world?" he asks no one. A few more armed people are converging on the area, one going down with a curse after being shield-smackd. The bunny-masked man just steps forward with an annoyed noise. "I apologize for the earlier deception but it was also regulation. The organization I am employed by is in the business of acquiring exotic creatures and such a rare specimen as this," he gestures at Taz. "has piqued our interest. I would ask you again not to interfere," he says. Taz meanwhile growls. "Not an animal, asshole..." Spider-Girl sniffs down at the two gun(wo)men. "Jerks." Her head whips up when she notices more of them running by and she starts sprinting after them, firing off a line of webbing towards a tree up ahead of them -- not high up, though. About waist high, to try and trip them up. She slaps her hand against another tree on her way by to anchor the line so she can keep moving. That line might stop a couple of them, but there's too many to rely on it by itself. Mark and track options! Suddenly, Sentinalia is extremely grateful for them. Snorting inwardly, se dives for the van. Not knowing exactly what she'll find inside, she extends her suit's talons to full cutting length, lands next to it, and reaches for the side of the thing. Why? Simply put, she's planning on peeling the damned thing like some kind of gaudy christmas present or other. "You have been given ample opportunity to surrender. Now, punishment is imminent." Oh, it's a man. Speaking. Sam's... no, he's even angrier now. He gives Piotr a brief nod and wave--because it's totally not awkward to get called out when you're superheroing in your shirt sleeves. "Need a lift outta here, sir?" Sam fires up and skates back enough to offer Taz a hand. "I think the ass-kicking is about to be under control. I'd feel better knowing you were safe." He caught sight of Spider-Girl, and there's the big ship, and Colossus... it's covered. 'Not an animal, asshole.' That's good enough for Colossus. "So you are admitting to hunting mutants." Since the man appears to be a normal human, he just reaches out to grab an arm. "You will call off your organization now or I'll dismantle it myself. You can consider yourself under arrest." Glancing over to Taz, he tells Sam "Take him to the Hall of Justice. Let them try to get him surrounded by the military if they want." The ones who don't end up in jail. Lois keeps a hold of the big guy's gun, holding it in one hand while her other goes to her hip. All cool gun-bunny of her! "Wanna clue me in, or shall we play twenty questions," asks the femme reporter of the man flat on his back at her feet. Wooo! Go Lois! You dropped a bad guy! All by your lonesome! The web-line trap catches three of the gunmen, sending them sprawling and weapons flying. They had been headed to the fountain area where everything is gathering. Clearly, those people in the van were not expecting that. When Sentinalia starts cutting open their vehicle, sparks fly and electronics fizzle out. One of the young men even faints. The other just raises his hands and blubbers out a surrender among pleas not to be hurt. The man in the rabbit mask gives a displeased noise when grabbed. He's heavier than he looks but still no trouble for the likes of Colossus. "Unhand me, sir," he demands. "We do not target mutants specifically. Merely rare and exotic animals," he says. There's a long pause before the man nods to one of the techs at the radios. Soon messages to stand down and scatter are sent out and many of the gunmen and women start running. The techs are scrambling to get into their truck and flee too. The man on thee ground just scowls at Lois. "Or I could just crack your pretty little head open," he growls in reply before shutting up. Taz manages to roll over onto his back, blinking up at Sam. He gives him a smile with all those teeth. "Sure thing, handsome," he replies, reaching for the hand and missing entirely. "Woo...which one of you's gonna help me up?" he asks, the drugs still effecting him. "Think I might take a nap instead." As the line trips three of them up, Spider-Girl springs into action for the remaining runners, lunging forward to try and catch them by the rifle. Planting her feet, she gives a sharp yank and pivots in place to try and steal it away, swinging it like a baseball bat for the next thug's gut. These men do not deserve to enjoy the pretty fountain. She's decided. At least things seem to be winding down... or so it seems. Spider-Girl's busy, but she is dimly aware that the action seems to be running out of goons to make it happen. Go team! "Just me." Sam manages to get the man up with a little effort and takes off with him. Shields won't let anything else through. He lets the 'handsome' thing go. Drugs, people, they're bad for you. "You can nap all you want once I get you somewhere safe. Got a preference?" He's going to head off to the quietest area he can find and wait for Piotr unless this poor guy has other ideas. Sentinalia reaches into the van, retracting her talons to a non-lethal length to grab each one by the back of his pants, lift, and begin flying,"You're going to tell me what you were doing, where your compatriots are, and then you're going to tell me to buy one of those helicopters, because they are really neat and I want one." Yeah. Sometimes the personality behind the mask doesn't MATCH the mask. "And then I'm going to cuff you to a park bench and wait for the police to arrive." "You do not target mutants specifically." Colossus repeats, sounding grim. "But if one happens to come your way you'll be happy to hunt him." He gives a look at the other hunters scattering but there's only one of him. "I'll be turning you over to the police. They can deal with you." He also reaches out to pluck the mask off. Lois' violet eyes narrow and she brings her hand free hand back up to the gun so she has both hands on the weapon. Observant? Lois doesn't have her finger on the trigger. "Wrong answer. Try again," Lois says, half glancing over her shoulder to spot Taz finally. "What's the name of your operation," asks the reporter, starting off nice and simply. The spider-teen is able to take down two more of the thugs but others are fleeing the scene. Go team indeed. The men in the van are easily snaggd given that one passed out and the other a blubbering mess. "You can get them at the mall. We just modified them," the man eventually answers, the surprise cutting through his fear. "And we're hunters," sorry, that's all he's giving up. Thankfully for Sam, Taz isn't too heavy right now. He's even in his 'standard' size instead of giant. The drugs do have him...clingy though. So enjoy the hug and furry nuzzling before he passes out right in you grip Sam. Sorry, no directions for him. At least now his healing factor can take care of the drugs in his system. The mask comes off without much fuss, just some spirit gum holding it in place. There's an older man underneath, one eye covered by a patch. "That, sir, was no mutant," is his only response to Colossus. "Mutants are human. That was not." The man just smirks up at Lois, starting to stand slowly. He keeps his hands raised. "Lady, I ain't saying shit till I get a lawyer." Spider-Girl shakes a fist at the fleeing goons. "Yeah! YOU BETTER RUN!" she bellows. Gosh. /Jerks/. Someone will catch up to those guys; she, meanwhile, moves from downed goon to downed goon, treating them to a short little *thwip* at the wrists in lieu of handcuffs. "You guys should consider new careers," she notes as she hauls her booty towards the fountain, to await the police. "Like, go back to college, get a degree. Start over. It'd be good for you." "Well, poop. I guess I'll have to modify my own. And it was such an elegant solution to getting those pigeons to stop roosting on the Sentinel-copter." Sentinalia doesn't actually have a Sentinel-copter of course. That just what she calls the very ordinary, very non-descript helicopter she flies for her creator when he needs to get somewhere. At any rate, Sentinalia begins to swoop over the park until she finds a likely gathering of people. Colossus, Lois... Yeah... Likely heroes,"I took out the air support." Pause. She looks over at Colossus,"I've got some zip-ties if you want to cuff them." Well, Taz is a little big for a puppy, but Sam's just going to think of it that way. Aww. Big puppy. Very big limp puppy. Good thing Sam's trained with rescue dummies and full gear. Colossus makes a great landmark. Sam maneuvers over that way and drops down to get his scolding about running around out of uniform while using his powers. He deserves it. But for now he has a puppy. Carefully, Sam gets Taz down so he can work out vital signs and all that important information. "Whoever that is, mutant or not, he is intelligent." Colossus points out. "Hunting intelligent lifeforms is illegal whether they're human or alien. But you can tell it to the judge." As Sam and Taz show up, he glances over a moment before looking back to his prisoner. "Someone call the police please." he call, raising his voice. Piotr adds "Zip-ties would be good, yes." "Oh, great. I was hoping you'd say that," Lois quips at the man as he gets to his feet, a smile on her face. "Just stay put for the cops, we'll get you a lawyer, and I'll leave out how you got schooled by a girl in a pencil skirt from my article," she adds, grinning. Outwardly, so tough. Inwardly, OMG! Someone hurry up and tie this goon up, please!? Hearing the XMan of Steel, Lois removes one hand from the gun to get the phone from her pocket. "I'm on it, Colossus," she calls out. MetroPD, on speed dial. "Mind collecting this one while I ring them up, though?" "We shall see," the man replies cryptically to Colossus. He goes silent afterwards. The aleady beaten thugs and the british man offer little resistance to being cuffed and such. It's only the one Lois collared that has any fight left in him. Thankfully, the cell-jammer got smashed in the fray so Lois' call goes through. The police will be there soon. Taz is alive, just unconscious. He's got some dart wounds but nothing serious. He's just a sleepy puppy. Sentinalia has both of her goons zip-tied after drawing several out from a casing embedded in the leg of the armor. She tosses a few to those who need them, then leans over to zip-tie Lois' capture while wondering,"Is the communications interdiction already canceled out? You know, that is also a felony." Then Lois' phone actually manages to dial out and she nods. She pauses, though, on seeing Taz,"Ah. That nice man from the other night. I suspect he may be a hero..." She points at Colossus,"Like you." Then she pauses and points at Sam,"Not so much like you. You don't have a fancy getup." Because apparently being an anthropoidal tazmanian devil also counts as a 'getup'. Hogtied goons rounded up, Spider-Girl claims herself a perch on the fountain to wait for the boys in blue, sitting like a perfectly normal person with one leg crossed over the other at the knee. She plucks her phone from a hidey hole on the back of her glove and taps away, glancing around as she does... and grins wolfishly when she spies something. Tap, tap, tap. the_spider_girl: @smashbrother: Fancy meeting you here! "I'm just here to help." Sam flashes Sentinalia a quick grin as he settles down to keep an eye on Taz until Colossus decides where best to take him. He's not real comfortable with the whole hero thing when the truth is that there's people doing more dangerous things with less protection than he has every day. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, then grins and responds. smashbrother: @the_spider_girl: I swear I was using my GPS this time. Colossus nods once it seems Lois is talking to the police and what thugs are left are bound. "There's a reporter here." he notes in a low enough voice that anyone further away than Sam shouldn't hear him. "You should take off before you end up on Youtube." Lois looks at Sentinalia, trying to understand what she said as the guy gets zip-tied. "Umm... I don't kno- Oh, hey Kyle. It's Lois." Because the communications interdiction has indeed been canceled out. Lois has completley fogotten about it. "I've got a situation at the park. Some guys hunting a local based cape. I've got Justice League doing containment, but can you send a unit down? ...I know you've got units tied up near PR, but one of these bozos pulled a gun on me." Pause, Lois laughs. "No, he didn't step in front of hte bullet at the last minute. You're such a fanboy. Send a van, wouldya? I'm countin' 'bout a half dozen or so." Pause. "No, you still owe me from last time." Pause. "Ha! Right. No." The laughing smile shifts to Unamused Lois is mostly Unamused. "But I'll take some off your tab, and call us even if you get me an advance on the write up." Pause, Lois rolls her eyes. "Hmm... I think about it... Kyle! The unit? ... Thank you!" Run, Sam. Lois Lane has her camera phone free and ready to record again. Run before you end up splashed on front page of the Daily Planet, and your personal contact information in her rolodex as another Super Hero Contact. Lois sets the safety on the gun in her hand and digs into her messenger bag for her notepad and pen as she starts toward Colossus (and Sam). Sentinalia lifts into the air and off the ground, after looking between the gathered,"I take it you've all got everything handled? Well then, back to patrol for me... Make sure that woman over there disposes of that firearm properly. Firearm safety is of the utmost importance!" Like out of a public service announcement! Up, up, and away... at a night leisurely pace. After all, she NEEDS to find that mall with those toy helicopters. Sam knows when to beat it... he's got a little sense. "I'll check in later, man," he says, for Piotr's benefit and in case Taz can hear him. D @the_spider_girl: Going my way? :) D @smashbrother: Yes. And we are BUYING YOU SOME GOGGLES. Sam steps off into the shadows and gets a running start in time for Spider-Girl to swing through and swing him up onto her back. "My hero," Sam says, laughing as she zips them far away from the cameras. With the hunters bound and the heroes flying off, Colossus picks Taz up and cradles him in his arms. "Miss Lane, please tell the police I'll give them a statement later. I'm going to make sure this... person is all right." Without waiting for an answer, he starts double timing for the Hall of Justice. Category:Logs Category:Events